Alternative ending
by Champion-of-Stormwind
Summary: What happens if the vision Alice showed Aro in BreakingDawn part 2 really happend where would that leave Renesme?
1. Chapter 1 Renesmee

**Renesmee**

_I felt momma kiss me on my head and tell that she loved me as she lifted me up and put me on Jacobs back. The big reddish-brown wolf ran out of the clearing. Then we realized we were being followed by the Volturi's tracker. I kept pulling on Jacob's fur telling him to go faster. The tracker was gaining on us and I could hear fighting in the distance. The tracker was now launching himself through the trees above us._

_"Jacob! Jacob!" I yelled. Then the tracker pounced. _

I woke up. The room around me was black. I was panting and soon the panting became heavy sobs with tears leaving tracks on my cheek.

I heard the pounding of feet running across our tiny house. My door opened and Jacob ran in.

"Nessie what's wrong" he asked as he sat down next to me on my little bed. The whole thing creaked and sank under his weight. He wrapped his arms around my little body and I cried into his chest.

"It's ok" Jacob said as he stroked my hair.

After a while my tears started to dry on my cheeks and my slightly puffy eyes started to close. I quickly shook my head and sat up straight.

"Nessie you have to go to sleep sometime"

" But Jacob I can't the scary dream will come back. "I laid my hand on his cheek and showed him the dream. He flinched at the end and opened his eyes when I took my hand away.

"Nessie if I stay with you will you go to sleep?"

"Can you make the bad dreams away?"

"Oh coarse I can. Why do you doubt my mad skills?" he asked as he pocked my stomach making me giggle.

"No" I said shaking my head. Then I laid my head on his chest and continued to stroke my curls.

"Jacob, are momma and dada coming back soon?"

Jacob wrapped his arms around me tighter. "I don't know Nessie".

I put my palm on his cheek and showed him countless images of momma and dada un til he pulled away from my hand.

"Nessie you need to go to sleep. Please".

"Ok Jacob".

I laid my head back on his chest and closed my eyes. Not long after I was swept into another dream this one much more pleasant then the last.


	2. Chapter 2 Jacob

**Jacob**

I held Nessie's small body against my chest cradling her in my arms. I could tell by her steady breathing that she was finally asleep. I wished I could make the nightmares go away so she could sleep peacefully at night like she used to. But I knew that wouldn't happen anytime soon.

Cars honked on the streets below us while people yelled, and music played. Rio de Janeiro was officially the loudest city I had ever been to. It was the only city I'd been to besides _Forks. _The wolf in me whimpered. All my brothers and sister died in Forks. My pack members Leah, Sam, Jared, and Paul. Even some of the newer wolves were forced into the pack because of all the Bloodsuckers that were at the Cullen's. I felt responsible for their deaths. They had been fighting to keep my Nessie safe. She shifted in my arms. I wondered what bloodsuckers died in the fight. I guess they weren't even alive in the first place. I hope it wasn't anyone in the Cullen family or god forbid Bella.

_Bella. _My wolf wined again. What would happen if the Volturi leaches got to Bells? No matter what happened in the last month, I would always love Bella just not in the way I thought I used to. I loved her like family. She was my best friend, the mother of the girl I imprinted on, even if she did give up her life for that leach Edward. I guess he wasn't really that leachish anymore. He loved and cared for the two people in the world I would give my life for. We were willing to make similar sacrifices.

\ I slowly laid Renesmee back on the bed and pulled the pale pink covers up to her shoulders. As I got up the floor creaked under my weight. The door was too low for me so I had to duck under it. The floorboards kept creaking as I walked across the apartment and into the kitchen.

Nessie called this place out tiny house. It made sense compared to what she was used to. The whole apartment was about the size of one room in the Cullen's house. There was one bedroom which was Nessie's and one bathroom. I slept on a couch in what was basically a kitchen and a living room in one. I opened up the fridge that was next to the couch. Perfect place for easy access midnight snacking which I did frequently. Sadly it was empty.

"Great got to get more food".

I sighed and climbed onto the couch and the springs creaked. Seriously I mean I knew I was big but it seems everything I step on in this place will sink in, groan, or creak under my weight. I sighed again and stared at the ceiling. That's what I ended up doing on most nights. I was probably going to have to put something up there so I could have something to look at. For the last two months I have had trouble sleeping. Renesmee wasn't the only one having nightmares. I kept on hearing the thoughts of my pack members as they slowly disappeared when they died. I would hear Seth whimpering, and watch Leah slowly fall through the crack in the ground to her death.

I turned on my side and tried to shake the thoughts out of my head. I needed to get some sleep. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to do anything in the morning. So I closed my eyes and I waited. If I was lucky sleep would come soon. It did but it wasn't pleasant.

_I jumped back as the tracker pounced and grabbed him in my jaws ripping him in two. I spit him out and kept running._ _All my energy was in my speed as I tried to put as much distance between Renesmee and the battle as possible. I felt myself cross the border into Oregon ten fifteen minutes later but I kept running. I knew that the tracker had most likely reformed by now and would be following us again. It was his nature to never give up the hunt. If I knew anything it was that I would die before I let the bloodsucker hurt Renesmee. The wind blew in my face and I got a sniff of the leach close by. Nessie pulled on my fur tighter so I knew she smelled it to. Then I felt him right behind us. Nessie pulled on my fur trying to get my attention. I knew what to do. I couldn't keep running forever so I stopped and turned around to face him. The blur stopped twelve feet in front of us. Nessie buried her face in my fur. The tracker smirked and then pounced._

**_Hi guys ok so I finished my first fanfiction story yesturday so I'm crazy chapter one was so short this one is a bit longer and ts in Jacobs point of view. I really hope you like it because I know I'm like in love with it right now so Reveiw if you can and keep following. _**

**_Remember everytime you reveiw a fairy is born!:)_**


	3. Chapter 3 Renesmee

**Renesmee**

I woke up and squinted because there was light in my eyes. I sat up and looked around the room to find Jacob. He wasn't there so I jumped out of bed and ran into the living room. Jacob was lying on the couch asleep. I ran over and jumped on top of him.

"Jakey wake up!" I yelled while jumping on top of him. He groaned.

"Nessie I'm tired go back to sleep" I pulled on his hair.

"Jacob it's morning you have to get up in the morning" He groaned again and sat up. I fell off his back and landed on the floor.

"You know normal vampires go to sleep when the sun comes up" I gave him a confused look. He laughed and picked me up. Alright I'm up let's get breakfast. I stuck my tongue out.

"But Jacob I don't like human food it taste slimy and yucky."

"Nessie you like human food just as much as other kids like vegetables. Don't worry were out of food anyway. Let's go hunting."

I jumped off his lap and spun around and around until I fell to the floor.

"Come on beautiful go get dressed" Jake said helping me up. I ran off to my room and put on a pink frilly dress that aunt Alice got for me. I sniffled. I missed aunt alice nd uncle jasper and momma and daddy. A felt a teardrop fall down my cheek.

"Nessie you ready to go" Jacob walked in. "Nessie what's wrong". He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms.

"Renesmee its ok everything's going to be ok"

"Promise?" I asked wiping a tear off of my cheek.

"I promise"

"Now come on I'm hungry" he said picking me up.

I jumped out of his arms and ran to the door. When I opened it I was hit by the smell of humans. It was a lot stronger than it was before and it mad me back up into Jacob.

"Nessie what wrong?"

I placed my hand on his arm and showed him how thirsty I was. How much I wanted to jump down there and feed on some poor human. I pulled my hand back and looked at the ground ashamed. Momma and daddy had taught me better than that. I knew that I shouldn't be thinking about feeding on humans but I couldn't stop.

"Alright Nessie hold your breath and I'll try to get you through here as quickly as possible."

"I can do that watch" and I took a big breathe in with my mouth and puffed up my cheeks really big. Jacob laughed.

"Alright blowfish lets go." He picked me up and we walked down the street. We slipped through the crowded streets and ducked behind a building. Jacob grabbed the edge of a fence and flipped himself over. I bent down and jumped really high landing on the ground next to him. I beamed with pride.

"Jacob did you see that did you see how high I jumped." I jumped even higher this time and landed in a nearby tree.

"Nessie" Jacob called from the ground." I bet I can catch more prey than you" he taunted.

"No you can't"

"We'll see about that." He started taking off his shirt and I turned away. I looked back when I heard him change. Instead of Jacob there was a big brown and red wolf standing in front of me. I went over and scratched him behind the ear.

"Ok ready one, two, three" I yelled and took off running on two. I smelled the air around me and followed the scent of a monkey. I knew what a monkey smelled like now. They weren't as good as the animals in Forks. Plus they screamed in your ear when you caught then. I was glad they didn't have any monkeys in Forks. Instead they had big mountain lions, and bears, and lots of deer. But animals weren't the only thing we fought in the forest.

_I felt Jacob slow down and started pulling on his fur and sending him visions to go faster but he didn't. He kept running until we were at a small clearing. Then he turned around and waited. The trackers blur stopped in front of us. I buried my face in Jacobs's fur and he pounced. Jacob jerked his body to the side and I flew off his back and hit a tree. The snow fell from the leaves raining on top of me. I got up quickly and saw Jacob and the dark skinned tracker circling each other. Jacob snarled and threw himself at the vampire and locked onto his shoulder trying to rip it off while making sure he didn't get his arms locked around him. The tracker kicked Jacob in the stomach knocking him to the ground. Before he could get back on his feet the tracker jumped on his back and sunk his teeth into him. I screamed and the vampire remembered why he was following us in the first place. He threw a now limp and unconscious Jacob to the side and charged at me. I ran stumbling through the woods. I wasn't as fast as daddy but I managed to keep him from catching me. The tracker caught up though and grabbed onto my jacket I kept running and felt the soft fabric rip. I stumbled forward and fell to the ground ripping over a tree root. The vampire bared his fangs at me and hissed. "Not a very challenging pray are you. Even the dog was easy to kill." He reached down but before he could finish me off a beautiful brown and red dog jumped out of the woods._


End file.
